School of Sakka
by InazumaLoverTerra
Summary: This is about my OC Terra getting invited to the School of Sakka where all young famous soccer players and managers attend. It's a mystery why she got invited without any special ability but that's not the only mystery in the school... PS: May become Mature later on and characters may be ooc


Chapter 1: A New Girl Appears?!

Japan's School of Soccer (JSS) is a name now known all throughout Japan due to only accepting talented young soccer players and managers, in the country. It was recently built after the Grand Celestia Galaxy tournament and is said to have famous coaches and soccer players teaching their ways to the next generation. As prestigious as this school is, an ordinary girl managed to get chosen. Not having a avatar or Soul she was accepted into the school for an unknown reason. Only knowing that she got suggested by someone to the principal. With still no idea of how and why she got in, she begins her new school life.

Cherry blossoms danced in the gentle morning breeze as a tanned girl stood in front of the over towering school. Her chest length black hair fluttered behind her whilst she took a deep breath, taking in the fresh clean air around her.

"I guess... this is it." The girl mumbled to herself, looking at the beautiful building nervously. This caused her body to uncontrollably start shaking. Quickly using her shaky hands, she slapped it onto her cheeks then shook her head. "I can't be scared... I have to be brave-"

"Are you ok?" A voice asked as it made the girl flinch in surprise. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." She looked around slowly to see a girl with blue short hair and blue eyes standing behind her. She looked concernedly at the girl.

"N-no it's fine. I was just spacing out, sorry!" Bowing in apology, she leaned up then she paused. That girl's appearance seemed awfully familiar to her but she couldn't quite click until a name came into mind. "Aren't you Sorano-san? Raimon's, Chrono Storm and Earth Eleven's manager? Are you attending here too?" The blue haired girl nodded happily.

"Yep, I'm Sorano Aoi." She replied. "I'm glad you know me."

"O-of course I do! Who wouldn't? You're a well known manager in the our generation's soccer world." The girl's brown eyes sparkled as if she was meeting an celebrity, edging in on Aoi who just stepped back a bit with a awkward smile on her face.

"I-I'm not that well known. A-anyway, are you attending here as a manager too?"

"Yes but not as a manager... I still don't know why but I was suggested to the school principal by someone... I'm not as good as the others though..." She lowered her head sadly.

"Well if you was suggested by someone then you must be good." Aoi beamed but the girl just shook her head. She stared at the floor in disappointment.

"I don't even have a Soul or avatar and everyone here probably does..."

"Really? Then I'll help you!" The girl looked up at her in surprise.

"Are you sure I won't bother you?"

"Of course not, it's a part of the manager's job to help the team members." A smile grew on the girl's face.

"Thank you." She bowed again before shooting back up to a formal posture. "Sorry! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm... Honoka T-" There was a sudden sound of a loud whistle which echoed throughout the air. Both of the girls watched while a group of students rushed inside then they made eye contact with each other.

"Was that meant to be the school bell?" Honoka asked while Aoi nodded in reply. She felt her fingers starting to twitch. "So I'm going to be late... on the first day! This is bad!"

"Not if we run to class, let's hurry!"

"Aoi... wait!" Honoka stopped running and began to catch her breath. The manager stopped too then glanced back at her in confusion. Wondering what was with sudden stop.

"What's... wrong?" Aoi panted.

"How... do you know... what class I'm in? I joined... a week late so I don't know..." Gazing around her, Aoi spotted a piece of paper, on the window of one of the classrooms, then pointed to it.

"Your name would be on one of these papers which means you would be in that certain classroom." She explained as she went over to it and began to scan through the names. A few of them causing her to smile. "Taiyou-kun is in here along with Yukimura-kun too." Those names made Honoka spring back into life.

"Amemiya Taiyou, captain of Arakumo and Yukimura Hyuuga captain of Hakuren! They're here too?!"

"Of course they are, this is an elite soccer school after all." Aoi replied while her eyes still scanned through the list. Seconds later, she walked away from the sheet of paper on the classroom window. "You're not in that class." Honoka slouched her shoulders unhappily.

"It would have been amazing to be in the same class as them." She groaned then Aoi peered at her, still smiling.

"I can introduce you to them after your introduction is finished if you want." The expression of sadness suddenly changed to a look of excitement which gave Honoka an unexpected energy boost. Her fists tightly clenched and her right arm raised proudly in the air.

"Let's hurry and find my class!" The teen darted off to the next classroom and began to read through the names. Aoi just observed but felt herself smiling even more than before.

"She's acting completely different to how she was outside... but I like her this way."

"Come on Sorano-san!"

"Yeah! I'm coming!"

After a few minutes of searching, Aoi finally found Honoka's name on a list then casted a eye over to the girl. She was inspecting the list of names on the classroom window opposite.

"Honoka-chan I found your class." She called from across the hall with excitement before taking another glance at the list. "You're in my class with the whole of Earth Eleven... oh yeah... you was the one girl that hasn't been in all this time."

"Oh really? Let me see!" As she headed over, there was a sudden sound of footsteps rapidly approaching her. She looked round but it was too late. The impact pushed her to the floor, along with the other person opposite her.

"Oww!" A boy moaned in pain. Black eyes and black hair with 3 dark blue highlights standing out. He wasn't happy about the accident. "You need to watch where you're going-" The boy's muttering stopped; something caught his eye.

"Honoka-chan! Are you ok?" Aoi had rushed to her friend on the corridor floor then helped her up. Honoka's eyes were shut from the impact as she rubbed her head in agony.

"What did I just bump into?" She opened them to see the boy standing up and dusting himself off. The manager looked over too then realised who it is.

"Matatagi-kun!" He snapped out of the gaze and changed to his normal fake smile.

"Oh Aoi and... who are you?" His eyes rolled over to Honoka who was now stood up beside Aoi, seeming to be nervous. His dark gaze made her flinch a bit.

"This is Honoka-chan, she's going to be in our class."

"N-nice to meet you, Matatagi-kun."

"Yeah..."

"You do know the whistle blew right?" A feminine voice spoke from their classroom. The three of them turned to see a dark green haired girl at the door, her expressionless face studying the three of them.

"Minori-chan." Aoi mumbled.

"Kuroiwa-sensei is waiting to start the lesson."

"Oh sorry, I was just helping Honoka-chan find her class." Aoi explained; Minori turned to Honoka. Her eyes examining her.

"Honoka Terra right?"

"Y-yes!" Honoka stuttered, quickly changing her posture so she was stood like a soldier.

"Wait out here for Kuroiwa-sensei to call you in. Matatagi-kun, Sorano-san, come in the classroom." Looking at her surroundings, she stared back at the three of them. "Where's Ibuki-kun?"

"Where do you think?" Matatagi put his arms behind his head before resting his head back on it, his eyes wondering over to the corridor. Minori just glimpsed Honoka; closed her eyes.

"Get ready to be called in Honoka-san."

"Y-yes!" Minori opened her eyes to look at Honoka once more before heading back into the class with Aoi following behind. Only leaving Matatagi with her. He stared at her, not saying a single word or taking his eyes off her. She started to feel uncomfortable as she tried to avoid his stare.

"Um... shouldn't you go in too?" He silently walked over to her which made her quickly look at him. "M-Matatagi-kun?"

"You should worry about yourself." Matatagi smirked as he stopped adjacent to her. "You shouldn't be wearing underwear like that in school... unless you're expecting anything afterwards." He walked into the classroom and closed the door behind him. Leaving behind a embarrassed Honoka.

"H-how? When did he?" She felt her face starting to get hot as she moved her hands to the end of her skirt. Tightly gripping it. "And it's not my fault I accidentally picked up the wrong underwear today!"

"You accidentally did what?" A manly voice enquired. Honoka turned round to see a white haired boy strolling towards her with a bag over his shoulder and his blazer unbuttoned. She was speechless as she recognised who it was.

"You're... Ibuki Munemasa..."

"And who're you?" He stopped in front of her then saw where she was standing. "Are you that Terra girl that's meant to be in my class?"

"Y-yes."

"Well you don't look like much of a soccer player."

"Well um..."

"Honoka, you can come in." A male voice commanded from in the classroom. Honoka faced the door then took a deep breath.

"Y-Yes!"

"Tch! It's Kuroiwa. I don't trust him." Ibuki muttered as he turned away. "I'm going back to bed." He began to walk off down the corridor whilst Honoka turned around then stepped forward, calling out to the teen.

"Aren't you going to go lesson?"

"Theory lessons are shit. Only the practical ones are interesting."

"But-"

"Honoka-san."

"Y-yes!" She swiftly turned round to see Minori standing parallel to her. She took a step back.

"Kuroiwa-sensei called you to come inside."

"I-I heard, sorry. I'll go in now."

"Before you do, who was you speaking to just now?" She asked. "It sounded like it was Ibuki-kun." Honoka suddenly froze for a second; began to wave her hands.

"N-no one, I was talking to... myself, yeah!" Honoka stuttered.

"I see. Now then, go in." Minori went into the classroom while Honoka sighed with relief.

"That was a close one." She thought. "Ibuki-kun might have gotten mad if I told her. Anyway! I have to be brave!" Slapping her hands against her cheek again, she took a deep breath then entered the classroom.

She closed the door behind her then made her way towards the teacher's desk where the man, known as Kuroiwa, was standing. The rest of the class was sat at their desks as Honoka faced them. All their eyes focused on her.

"Introduce yourself." Kuroiwa's deep voice spoke, which made Honoka flinch.

"I'm... I'm... Honoka Terra! Nice to meet you!" She suddenly blurted out to everyone. There was a awkward silence whilst everyone in the class exchanged looks. "I knew I wouldn't be able to fit in to here." Honoka thought to herself, closing her eyes.

"Nice to you meet you Honoka!" A voice replied back to her, causing her eyes to open. In the middle of the class stood a brown haired boy with two swirls in his hair. His big metallic blue eyes glistening like the rays of the sun. "I'm Matsukaze Tenma, captain of the Earth Eleven class. Let's get along." Honoka couldn't believe who the boy was. The famous captain of Raimon, Chrono Storm and Earth Eleven.

"Y-yeah." She couldn't help but smile at him.

"Matsukaze, guide her around the school and to each of her lessons."

"Yes!" Kuroiwa glanced at Honoka.

"Now go and sit down in the spare seat, I need to start." Honoka nodded as she quietly made her way over to her new desk. On her way, she passed a bushy haired girl that appeared to be sitting on two cushions placed on the seat. They made eye contact then before she knew it, the girl was shaking with a look of fear in her eyes.

"What are you doing to Morimura?!" Someone suddenly shouted from next to her. She swiftly glanced over to see a boy with an bandana on his head, his eyes glaring right at her.

"Kusaka-kun, she didn't do anything-"

"Answer me! What did you do?!" He interrupted Morimura as he stood up. Honoka stepped back a bit, still keeping her eyes on the boy.

"N-nothing! I didn't mean to-"

"Do you have a problem with her? Huh?!" Honoka continued to walk back until she felt herself trip over something and fell to the floor. She just looked up, in fear, at Kusaka who was now towering over her.

"Kusaka calm down!" Tenma dashed over and stood in the middle of them. "She didn't mean to scare Konoha!"

"Captain is right." The little girl agreed. "All she did was just look at me... I just felt a bit uncomfortable... that's all..."

"Sorry... I didn't mean to." Honoka apologized, nodding her head.

"Oh um... it's ok..." Kusaka stared at Konoha before looking at Tenma and Honoka. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry about that..."

"It's fine, I shouldn't have stared in the first place, it's rude. Sorry for causing trouble." She got up, bowed once again; headed over to her seat. Her bag was rested on the floor, beside her desk as she sat down in the chair. She laid her head on the table with her arms around it while everyone silently watched.

"Honoka..." Tenma had mumbled and was about to go over but was stopped by a voice.

"Return to your seats so we can begin the lesson." Kuroiwa commanded from his desk. Tenma gave the girl one last glimpse then went to his seat along with Kusaka. "The first period will start now."

The whistle blew as everyone began to pack their books away and head out of the class. Honoka just sighed, walking along the corridor until she heard footsteps quickly approaching her.

"Honoka wait!" She heard a familiar voice that made turn around. Speeding towards her was none other than Tenma.

"Captain... what's wrong?" As she stopped, Tenma slowed down.

"I'm supposed to guide you to our lessons so you don't get lost."

"Oh yeah... right..." Her eyes wondered to the floor of the school corridor while Tenma stared at her concernly.

"Are you ok?" He asked curiously which made her glance at him.

"Well um-"

"Tenma." Both of them looked round to see a grey haired boy heading in their direction.

"Shindou-san, is everything ok?" The boy glimpsed at Honoka who just looked away from his glare.

"I'll just go and find Sorano-san... see you next period Captain, Shindou-kun..."

"Hey, Honoka wait!" She had already run off down the school corridor while the two boys watched her.

"What did you want to speak to me about Shindou-san? And why couldn't Honoka listen?"

"Honoka Terra... she's not what she seems."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't find Sorano-san or anyone from my class... what do I do?" Now, Honoka was in a part of the school where no one was. It was quiet, abandoned and seemed mysterious. In front of her was some sort of high tech door with buttons beside it. A door like you'd see in a movie that would lead to an underground lair or something. She felt herself shiver, taking steps back.

"I don't... think... I'm allowed here... I need to go-" As she was about to, footsteps began to echo from around the corner. "I-I need to hide somewhere and fast." A hand suddenly grabbed Honoka then pulled her into a thin dark part of the corridor. She quickly looked over to see who it was...


End file.
